fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 332
Firebird is the 332nd chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. Laxus and the Thunder God Tribe continue to do battle with Atlas Flame until Natsu arrives, taking over the fight and asking Laxus to help Wendy in her fight against Zirconis. During his attempt to devour Atlas Flame, the Dragon reveals that Igneel is a close friend of his. Meanwhile, above Crocus, Future Rogue marvels at the ensuing carnage and declares himself the new Dragon King, that is, until Natsu, riding atop a now-befriended Atlas Flame, attacks the Shadow Dragon Slayer once more. Summary Atlas Flame marches towards the Thunder God Tribe, but Freed utilizes his Dark Écriture, attacking the burning beast; Bickslow and Evergreen do the same, utilizing Baryon Formation and Fairy Machine Gun: Leprechaun, respectively. Laxus then attacks the Dragon with his own Lightning Dragon's Roar, but Atlas Flame repels all four spells, claiming that compared to his own hellfire, their Magic is worthless. Laxus then curses his incompatibility with the Dragon, with Evergreen asking if there is, perchance, a Water Dragon Slayer. Bickslow, however, states that even though they don't have a Water Dragon Slayer, the Fire Dragon Slayer is right above them; Happy, flying overhead, drops Natsu directly onto Atlas Flame, shocking Laxus and the Thunder God Tribe. Natsu lands on the fiery Dragon, stating that he's found him, prompting Atlas Flame to wonder exactly what Natsu is. Natsu states his name, and declares that he's going to eat the Dragon, utterly dumbfounding Laxus and the Thunder God Tribe. While Happy states that only Natsu would think of a strategy such as that, Atlas declares that Natsu mocks him, although, Natsu states that Atlas' flames are quite tasty, prompting the Dragon to smash his body into nearby buildings in an attempt to shake the Fire Dragon Slayer off of him. Natsu, however, adamantly states that he desires to do no such thing. Laxus, meanwhile, is still in disbelief over Natsu's strategy; Natsu tells Laxus that he will take care of Atlas Flame (earning him a sarcastic remark from the Lightning Dragon Slayer), and instead asks him to go to Mercurius to help Wendy fight Zirconis, as she is, despite being a Dragon Slayer, severely inexperienced. Laxus asks Natsu if he is absolutely positive about being able to handle Atlas Flame, to which Natsu replies that he's getting stronger simply from eating the Dragon. Laxus and the Thunder God Tribe then begin their trek towards Mercurius, bringing Happy along as well. Atlas, on the other hand, is not pleased with Natsu's actions, and insults the Fire Dragon Slayer, vehemently ordering him to dismount before he is further enraged. Atlas then proceeds to smash his body into more buildings; Natsu still manages to stay atop the Dragon. Atlas then begins to express his indignities, but stops, as Natsu's presence reminds him of Igneel: the Fire Dragon King. Atlas then stops his rampage, and, now calm, asks Natsu what his relationship with Igneel is like. Natsu, surprised to hear his foster father's name mentioned, asks Atlas if he knows Igneel; the Dragon states that Igneel is a dear friend of his. Natsu, still eating Atlas' flames, says, with a smile on his face, that Igneel is his dad. Still riding atop Motherglare, Future Rogue hovers above Crocus, looking at the chaos and carnage ensuing below, stating that the Dragons' destructive, ferocious power is wonderful. The Shadow Dragon Slayer then goes on to state that with the power of the seven Dragons he's amassed, then not only will Acnologia be defeated, but the world will be his. Future Rogue then begins to monologue, stating that the earth will crumble, the skies will burn, and the flames of life shall be extinguished, declaring himself to be the new Dragon King born from the Dragon King Festival. In front of the eclipse, Future Rogue solemnly declares that shadows will become the new light: an ultimate "light" that will illuminate the world. However, behind him, Natsu states that they don't need a light as contaminated as his. Shocked, Future Rogue turns around to witness Natsu riding atop Atlas Flame, stating the light they need comes from within their hearts, and that it's not something that someone the likes of he can see. Atlas then, at full speed, collides head-first with Motherglare. Unable to comprehend the situation, Future Rogue asks Atlas if he has betrayed him, but Atlas explains that from the very bottom of his heart, he believes that the son of Igneel is his friend. Natsu then states that he's counting on his "uncle", confusing Atlas. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Laxus Dreyar, Freed Justine, Bickslow & Evergreen vs. Atlas Flame (started and concluded) *Natsu Dragneel & Atlas Flame vs. Rogue Cheney (Future) & Motherglare (started) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * ** |Yami no Ekurityūru}} * * ** |Yami no Ekurityūru}} * |Teiku Ōbā}} ** * * ** *** * ** * |Ēra}} Spells used * ・絶影|Yami no Ekurityūru: Zetsuei}} * * * * Abilities used *Flight Navigation